


The Secret Session

by aam5ever



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Peeping Tom, Smut, late night sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora woke up to something she wasn't supposed to see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Session

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this at 11 at night

“Jaune, be quiet.”

“Sorry, Ren- I-”

“It's okay. Don't wake the others.”

Nora felt her ears twitch to the sounds in the room, along with the creaking that followed afterwards. The light that slightly illuminated the room was only from a single candle in a lantern, which was usually the thing that helped the girl sleep. Now, she saw the wavering light through her eyelids. 

They opened, only to immediately squint. She grumbled slightly, her mumbling making the shuffles from across the room cease. What was that? She thought to herself. It came from Ren’s bed, which Nora now peered at. It was occupied by Ren of course, but someone else took residence in the small mattress.

With a sudden realization, Nora could barely stop herself from a small squeal. JAUNE! That's Jaune, isn't it? She smirked slightly. The small creaking started up again, covers being daintily moved as forms were intertwining on that small bed. Jaune seemed to be placing small kisses on Ren’s lips, who smiled and returned them until they were long and involved. 

The scene was obviously meant for no eye to see, but Nora couldn't tear her eyes away from it! Her two best friends, together, kissing after dark? Who wouldn't stare at the sight? She continued to watch with a propped elbow, careful to keep still. 

Jaune then moved on top of Ren, and started covering himself with the covers as he moved down. Soon, he disappeared under the Beacon blankets, Ren grasping for the outline of him under them. Suddenly, the same boy let out a small noise. He quickly bit his lip, but eyes fluttered once the figure below bobbed it's head up and down, up and down... there was no question about it. Ren was definitely having the time of his life.

Across the room, Nora wished she could see what was going on under those covers. She wished to know how well Jaune flexed the flat of his tongue against Ren’s shaft. The girl would be delighted to find out how deep her best friend’s cock could go inside of Jaune’s mouth. Hell, she even wondered how hard Jaune was at his own activities. These questions made something inside Nora stir as she rubbed her thighs together awkwardly. There was no time for this now; snooping had to be done!

Eventually, Ren seized up before letting out a small huff and relaxing his shoulders. Nora could hear him muttering, “Sorry Jaune- I didn't mean too... I'm sorry- that was-” but was only interrupted by the kiss the other boy gave him. They separated, a saliva stream connecting the both of them. The two kissed once more until Jaune was properly straddling Ren. 

From what Nora could see, Jaune didn't seem to have anything on. His own erection was out and hard, Ren staring at it before looking up at him. She witnessed Jaune reposition himself weirdly until he seemed to get something, slowly slide down onto Ren, and rotate his hips as if to test the waters. The girl could barely believe what she was witnessing; Jaune was riding Ren! 

He rocked upwards, and then down once more. With a shaky breath, Jaune did so once more, confidently. The two then began a rhythm of sorts. Ren was working his hips in a way that did thrust into Jaune, but not too hard. They were both panting, yet Nora was surprised at how composed they seemed. “O-oh Ren...” The phrase slipped out as a whisper into the night from Jaune.

“Jaune... Jaune... oh, God, Jaune...” Ren let those words flow out as well. Nora again rubbed her inner thighs against one another as a wetness settled in. They looked so fucking hot, and she had front row seats to this show of theirs. Jaune began to practically bounce on Ren, creaking from the bed making him got softer than he wished. Still, it did the job. 

The two looked into each other's eyes. Nora could see the connection they had in the stare, right before Jaune announced, “I'm coming, Ren. I'm coming...” It did not come out as anything over a murmur. 

Ren nodded, a small smile upon his lips. “I want you to come. I want you to.” He reassured his team leader. 

With that, Jaune let out a sigh. His come spread over Ren’s chest, some of the white stuff even finding its way onto his own. He seemed to relax, pulling himself off of Ren. The two looked relaxed, tranquil. They slept...

...while Nora could not.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
